Suspicion
by Missy1996
Summary: This honestly has nothing to do with NCIS. However i started writing this story thinking about Ziva and her life. Then i changed everything around and i couldn't help it i needed to write down my ideas. Read the summary at least. Click the title. enjoy..


**Prologue**  
_Emmaline Richard Pierre runs down the dark streets of Israel. Trying to escape from the hunter chasing her down. Her little bundle of Hope lies in her arms. Stroking her baby girls face praying that the Hunter Saleem would not realize whom her father was. That he would not know she had a baby.  
The child is sleeping peacefully and Emmaline stands in front of the house. Kissing her head Emmaline whispers " Mommy loves you belle. It will be alright." That is when Emmaline places her daughter on the doorstep of Michael Cohen house. Pounding on the door she flashes her self into the bushes as the porch light turns on. A woman a few years older then Emmaline answered holding a 4-month-old baby in her arms. Michael's new wife of course. Emmaline thinks to her self.  
The newborn baby begins to cry for her mother and Emmaline is so tempted to step forward and claim her baby. But she knew if she wanted her to live she could not be so selfish and do so. "Michael!" The girl yells putting down her own daughter. " What is wrong Rebecca?" Michael hisses "Take Talia for me" is all Rebecca says as she picks up Emmaline's daughter cradling it.  
Michael is so stunned he does not move. "Bring the child inside, quickly." Michael urges looking out in the doorway to see if he can spot Emmaline. Praying that he could see her beautiful face once more. His prayer goes unanswered and he whispers to no one on particular "I will protect her, my love. That promise is one I am determined to keep." Michael looks into the stars and finally shuts the door tightly. Emmaline runs out into the darkness of the shadows waiting to be caught by Saleem. Eventually Emmaline is and her punishment for running away is death._

__**Chapter 1**

****I scream with joy as the cool wave hits me forcing me to come crashing down into the sandy beach of Tel Aviv, Israel. "Are you alright?" My best friend Winnie Jones yells to me. I respond with a smile as I laugh. We spent the whole day at the beach for Winnies 17th birthday. My other best friend Jacob Malachi is helping Winnie up. She bats her big blue eyes towards him and flips her wet wavy strawberry blond hair over her shoulder. Jacob just simply rolls his handsome brown eyes running a hand through his dark thick hair. I felt so alone at that moment.  
Standing up before another wave could attack I try to brush out the tangles through my long black curly hair. It was getting dark outside and I soon had to go. Jacob goes and walks over to see my older sister Talia. "So, did you have a nice day?" I ask Winnie wondering why I felt watched. "Of course Adi! I can't wait for your 17th birthday!" I laugh "Well it is in December so your going to have to wait a while. I am hoping Aba will take me to a country where it snows."  
"Keep dreaming." My sister Talia says, her long tanned legs flashing as she stalks away from Jacob. Talia and I look nothing alike. She had pure blond straight air and big brown eyes to match. She was tall, tan and thin. Stood about 5'7. Me on the other hand I just had pure jet black hair that fell into messy curls down my back reaching to my hips and cool gray blue eyes that reminded me of ice, and lastly unnatural pale skin it was close to impossible for me to tan and when I did I still seemed white. I was on the small side as well standing 5'1. "Well maybe, if you go pray to a faerie your dream will come true." Winnie says jokingly I now roll my eyes. Winnie was always joking around about folklore.  
Talia glares at her dangerously now though. I could sense that my 'loving' sister was angry with Winnie for bringing up nonsense. "Well now Winnie, shouldn't you be going home before it gets dark. Jacob is planning on leaving now I would think that you would be responsible enough to go home yourself." I nudge Talia in the ribs "You don't have to be rude about it Tali." I hiss Winnie has been my best friend since the first grade. I wouldn't know what to do with out her.  
That was Talia for you. She was only 5 months older then I and she thought she was in control of everyone else. My father was involved with two woman at the time and married the first one who got pregnant. My birthmother committed suicide because she couldn't have my father Michael. It was a Sunday, school was tomorrow mid November. Then we would see whose boss. I think to my self 'Well, Aba wants us home now anyways Adi, lets go." I managed to be freed from Tali's grip to give Winnie a hug. "I'll call you when I get home I promise kay?" I whisper into her ear. The follow Tali who was marching straight home.  
"There you are girls. I was getting worried about you." My step mother Rebecca Cohen says calmly walking towards the front door. Her warm brown eyes greet us with her smile as she twirls a lock of her chocolate brown hair. "Sorry Ima, Adi and I stopped off to get some food." Talia says sweetly holding up a bag from McDonalds. "How did Winnie enjoy her birthday today?" My mother asks me softly. " We had a blast. Played baseball with a few friends, went swimming." Rebecca gives me an odd look at this sentence but she shrugs it off. "Ima, I forgot to give back Winnie her earrings, that she gave me to hold. They were her grandmothers!." I say pretending to be shocked. My mother freezes and lets out a breath looking at me.  
"Go ahead. How ever be back soon." My mother warns me. She knew it was just an excuse to get out of the house and to go see my friends. She wasn't like most mothers of Israel who constantly worried about the danger on the streets. I put on flips flops and a jean jacket to please her, even though it was still very warm outside and grab Winnies earrings and I take off running down the road.  
The Jones family lived just off of the beach, as did I, but closer to the main road. Deciding to be smart and go up the main road to get to her house I pass an alley, not to far from where she lived. A garbage can is knocked over, making me jump 10 feet in the air. I thought it was a mouse or a hobo; I couldn't control the words spilling from my mouth though. "Is anyone there?" I say in perfect English and once more repeat it in Hebrew. I had no answer.  
Being the idiot that I was I couldn't help the fact that I was curious to what had made the garbage can tip over. I suddenly felt as if I was to be sick, stalking through the night. Seeing something large curiosity took over me. Hough I had an urge to turn around and run back home but I had to see what it was. Taking the few extra steps I gasp and try to swallow my bile. Tears automatically spill from my eyes; I wasn't in control of my body anymore. My knees gave out as I covered my mouth speechless.  
There lay the innocent dead body of Winnie Jones. I couldn't stop gaping at her naked wounded body and the bullet hole through her forehead. Her eyes were opened, the fear still floating with in them. Except they were not her eyes. Her eyes used to be a brilliant blue. Now staring at them they were a simple flat gray. She was so lifeless now, I reach over and tuck a soft piece of her strawberry blond hair stained with blood, behind her ear and try to cover up her body with the jean jacket I wore.  
I needed to find help, and quickly. Winnies body was still warm. And the last time I saw her was about an hour and a half ago. The man who raped and slaughtered Winnie could still be near her body. I panic now sitting up. I run as fast as I could to the Jones house, not knowing how to break the news.  
By the looks of it I didn't have to. Approaching the driveway, all the lights were turned off. It was only about 9:00 pm. I slowly walk up the stairs to the front door that was slightly open, filled with regret I try not to scream. Anything that was alive in that house was defiantly not now. The house was soaked with blood. Winnies cats and bunnies heads were twisted in unnatural directions. I found Mr. Jones lying dead on the floor, and his head was ripped off his body, literally. Mrs. Jones lay in a pool of her on blood, her limbs were twisted in direction they shouldn't. I get a closer look at the body and lean into her neck. 2 holes pierced into the side.  
I run to the phone not wanting to know what Winnie's younger sisters looked like. Finding that the lines have been freshly cut, footsteps are heard from upstairs. The killer was in the house still, and I was his next target. The footsteps seemed to be getting closer to the stairs. I couldn't function my self to run. Looking around the house now there was nothing to protect my self with. Just as the footsteps slowly made them selves down the stairs I took off running.  
The killer must have heard me because his steps quickened and the hunt was on. I ran down the pathway that led down to the beach. If I could make it down to the forest there was a possibility I could make it out of this alive. I turn my head around to see if I can catch a glimpse of whom was chasing me. The moment I did I see his shadowed figure raising an object to me and I fell flat on my face. All of a sudden his weight was on me and hissing is heard. Terrified I couldn't scream, I force my self to open my eyes refusing to be his next victim.  
Of course the moment my eyes fluttered open wanted to puke. The man had blood all over his face, and canine fangs hanging from his upper lips. I scream, finally and try to hit him but he holds my hands down. I hear more hissing, coming from the Jones home. Suddenly, 3 loud gunshots are heard and 3 holes appear in this mans chest. Collapsing on me some how this man was still breathing.  
He was going to my throat still and I begin to push him off of me but he's heavy. I see a boy running along with the gun and pulls the man off of me grabbing my hand to help me up dragging me with him. We run to the forest like my plan was before I'm terrified as we hide in the dark shadows. I couldn't help but begin to sob. The boy was about my age and cuffs my mouth with his hand. The hissing continues and they seem to be…smelling the air? "Stay very quiet." The boy says  
"What are they?" I couldn't help but whisper back to him. He pulled me towards his chest, trying to comfort me. At the moment I didn't care that he was a complete stranger I needed to be reassured, that everything was alright. "Vampires." Is all he managed to say. One by one the vampires began to disappear. I didn't dare speak again until the boy said it was alright. I took 2 steps backbreaking away from the embrace. "Who are you?" I finally ask.  
"Jace Cavanaugh." He says calmly. I study him quickly, realizing that he was quite handsome and looked about my age. He had wavy blond hair damped with sweat, and this light it looked like his eyes were a forest green. "I think its time we get you home Adi." He mumbles. I take in a breath and made sure no more tears fell from my eyes I wanted to ask how did you know my name, I didn't bother though after everything that happened tonight I had no more energy left. Trusting Jace that he would actually take me home I hoped into his truck noticing the vampire man who killed Winnie was gone. " I didn't have a chance to stake him, I had to get you out of there." Jace explains to me. "Why didn't they go in the forest?" I say as he starts the truck. " Because of the Dryads." Jace answers silently driving me home, I nod pretending I knew what Dryads were looking out the window.  
**Chapter 2  
**Jace dropped me off at my house and walked me to the door. Before I went in I wiped away all my tears. Both of us enter the house and I quickly grab a rob to cover the dry blood up. Jace stays hidden at the front door though as I walk into the family room I see my mother sitting on the couch. " Hi baby." My mom finishes up her coffee and kisses my head. I give her a fake smile trying not to burst out into tears. "You were out pretty late." She observes "Sorry, you know how the Jones are. Winnies mom gave me a ride home. " I assure her lying through my teeth.  
'That's nice dear. I'm on my way to bed, you should be too. Tell your father to go to bed as well. He has been in his office since he has been home. He works too much." She smiles and ruffles my hair walking up the stairs. Jace was no longer standing at the front door anymore. I panic then decide that he went home. When I opened my fathers door to his office I did not expect to see him there.  
"You are going to Ireland first thing tomorrow With Jace, Talia, and Jacob." My father Michael Cohen states. His greying hair seemed to be more gray then usual and he had dark circles around his brown eyes. I give him a puzzled look removing my rob revealing the blood that smeared my clothes. "Why? Because I was attacked by…vampires?" I couldn't say the last part. My father looks so sad but has not bothered to look me in the eye.  
"Yes, because you were attacked." Jace answers for him. "What the hell is going on Aba?" I whisper not wanting my mother to hear me. "The Jones were not capable of controlling there magic. That is why they were killed. By Saleem's men, vampires." My father states. "I am a hunter. I am suppose to hunt these creatures.. I should have seen this coming Adi. It is okay" My father mumbles to me. "No it's not okay! You better start explaining all this to me now!"  
I didn't mean to snap at Michael I just needed to, suddenly I was angry lashing out on people. I forgot that Jace was quietly standing there. By the look on my fathers face it seemed that he did not know where to start. He tells me to sit down and I do willing to listen to what he had to tell me. Jace was sent to go make hot chocolate and coffee for us. "Folklore, all of it is true Ad." Was the first thing he said.  
"Hunters, hunt the evil folklore like vampire for instance. They try to kill the good folklore and them mortals and it is our duty to stop them." He was speaking to me as if I were a child. I suppose that was the only way he could think of explaining it to me. "The power that hunters have to keep on fighting and gain our strength and skill is from watchers. Which are fallen angels who had breaded with mortal woman centuries ago in king author's time. In fact King Author was the first hunter." Michael clears his throat.  
"The woman were allowed to keep their half angel babies if they were to kill Lucifer's army. Which is all the evil around mortals." I am partially following him along but I motion him to continue. I knew Lucifer was the King of Hell so this story couldn't be a happy one. "King Author found a magical land were the Immortal creatures such as faeries lived and called the island Avalon."  
I swallow as Jace walks into the room, he stays silent as he hand my father his coffee. 'That is were our story begins. Saleem was a hunter once. There are rumours though that Saleem was part demon because his mother was fooling around with one at the time before his death. Through out his child hood all Saleem wanted to do was to get Lucifer's respect and try to free Lucifer from his cage, to give Saleem power. However his mother trained him to be a hunter."  
Michael takes a sip from his coffee then puts it down. "Saleem was a great hunter, he killed anything evil determined to get the power he needed to bring Lucifer to life. Your birthmother Emmaline was the one who had that power and refused to share it with him. I never told you much about her did I? Well we met in France about 18 years ago. She was the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on Adi. She had beautiful golden tanned skin, and pale green eyes with flecks of gold a brown. Her hair was a sandy colour that was in curls that fell down her back."  
I smile trying to picture dad in love with Emmaline and not Rebecca his current wife. "No one knows what she was though. She had powers of Elementals and a witch along with the watcher, everyone feared her however after all the good she spread around Avalon they all loved her, she was their princess after all. Saleem sent me to kill her, I couldn't do it though. We fell in love quickly hence you were born." I look at the corner of the wall now 'Saleem killed her a few days after you were born. He kills any one who stops him from power Adi."  
Jace yawns indicating that Michael should let me go to bed now. We probably had an early day in the morning and that I didn't need to be scared before I was to sleep. I gave my father a tight hug knowing I wouldn't see him in the morning and tan upstairs to my room were I cried my self to sleep.  
I woke up the nest morning around 5. It was still dark outside of course though. My eyes were puffy and sore from crying last night. I grabbed my duffle bag and started shoving clothes inside. I walk over to the bathroom passing my sisters room as she packed she couldn't even look at me as I walked by.  
My black hair was the first thing I saw when I walked into the bathroom staring at my reflection in the mirror. I wanted to scream and the knotted curls and I ended up throwing it into a messy bun. I pack up my toothbrush and march back to my room to grab the duffle bag before running down the stairs to the fridge to grab an apple and milk. Hearing a noise brought back all the memories from last night.  
I closed the door to the fridge and gave a little shriek to see Jace standing there perfectly. My facial expression made him chuckle slightly as he opened the fridge. "Morning sleeping beauty, did you have a nice rest" I don't even bother answering him I just grab my duffle bag and begin to walk outside. He follows me out to the yard were the car waited with Talia and Jacob Malachi. My father never explained to me why he was coming.  
I suppose it was because he was a good friend to Winnie as well. " I am here to protect you from Saleem Adi, you don't want the same fate Winnie did." Tears brimmed my eyes as soon as he mentioned Winnie. I ignore him and put on a jacket suppressing a yawn. "Michael told me to give you this. It will help you sleep while we go to Ireland alright." He hands me a valve and I drink it.  
"We are staying with a fellow hunter named Nathalie." He tells me as I sit at the window seat and he begins to pull away from my home. I stare out the window starting to feel tired drowning everyone out. And eventually I found my self dreaming of my old life before any Folklore existed.  
**Chapter 3  
**I woke up in a strange room, in a strange bed. I sit up to feel the scratchy sheets against my skin. Looking around the room it is painted a light pink with a small dresser and a simple mirror and a door that I presumed led to the bathroom. I heard waves crash outside and rain slowly hit the roof. Defiantly not in Israel. It was already dark outside. Some one stood outside of my bedroom door.  
All the memories of what has happened in the past day flood back to me, and I think it is the shadow men. I hide under the sheets like a coward and pretended I was sleeping. The door slowly opens and feet patter inside and the owner plops themselves on my bed. _Talia_ I mentally hiss as her perfume slogs my nose. "Has she woken up yet?" It sounded like Jacob. "I don't know." Talia sighs  
"Wow, the stuff Michael gave us really worked." Jacob says to no one in particular. "If she doesn't wake up soon, what's going to happen?" I could hear the pain in Tali's voice and suddenly I wanted to open my eyes and tell her everything was going to be alright. However for some reason I couldn't. "I don't know Tali. Nathalie said she should wake up soon though." Jake says some what comforting. "She has already been through so much in just a day!"  
Jake says nothing just runs a hand over my face cradling it. "Is everything alright in here?" Jace says knocking on the door. Talia sounds as if she was about to cry. "Yes, of course." Talia kisses my head then stands up beginning to walk out of the room closing the door tightly. Just as I was about to sit up again my door opens again. And surprisingly Jace walks in.  
He puts something in the table beside me and stands there over my body. He leans in and kisses my forehead, and finally leaves. I lay there for several moments stunned and think about everything that has happened in the last day. The lights in the hall way are turned off and I go to see what Jace placed in the nightstand.  
I gasp lightly slowly pulling out a beautiful silver half moon amulet. Blue sapphire diamonds outlined the moon. It felt so familiar in my hand. Deciding to leave it in the drawer I go to the dresser, my legs feeling like jelly, and grab a shawl wrapping it around my body I open the window.  
Everything was so green. The crashing of the waves reminded me as if I were home once more. The only difference was that is chilly and there was slight rain falling from the sky. It felt good to feel the damp grass between my toes, it was different then sand. "Where are you going?" The deep voice made me jump and I whirl around to see Jace standing right behind me.  
"No where. I was just looking around. I have never really left Israel before." I say quietly. It was so peaceful out here. I was waiting to be attacked and shot at like in Israel. Nothing happened though. Jace just looked at me. "Avalon is a lot like this place. It's where hunters and folklore come from. According to mortals it is "An enchanted and mysterious island that was positioned among 'the mists.' Hidden to most of the world, this island was where the powerful women of King Arthur's time lived out their lives in service to the Goddess."  
I look at him "Most people who live on Avalon are woman. Dryads, elementals, witches, werewolves, demons watchers vampires, mermaids, centaurs, hunters of course all ordinate. Of course there are many more creature. However Faeries, Pixies and brownies are smart little bitches. Can con you out of anything before you realize what just happened." That I couldn't help but giggling at. "What are Dryads?" I feel stupid asking him this.  
"They are the spirits of nature that live in the forest. You usually find them in Avalon or New York city." He smiles "What creatures do you find in Ireland then?" I am curious now he thinks for a moment "Mermaids, leprechauns faeries of all kind there are many faeries that I can promise you will meet. Banshee's, Lianhan Shee, the death faerie and the love faerie" "What's so bad about those creatures then?"  
He shrugs "They aren't bad, they help mortals. The creatures I have to look out for, that want to kill you are the Dullanhan, headless horseman. And vampires." I gulp "That is why I would prefer if you tell me your going outside especially during the night because that is when they have power." I swallow now and follow him inside of the house. "We are staying at a fellow Hunters home named Nathalie. She gave you a sleeping potion for the ride here."  
He pauses and boils the kettle. "She seems to think that you need Emmaline's spell book." My mind kept switching to Saleem. "Why did he kill Emmaline?" I ask bravely "That is a long story Cohen. Saleem wants to bring Lucifer back to life and rule the Folk to destroy the mortals and hunters who stop him. He is like Hitler. Emmaline got in his way. She almost stopped him. So Saleem sent Michael to kill her, to gain her trust and kill her. Saleem didn't expect for Michael to fall in love with Emmaline, he really didn't expect her to produce."  
He was talking about me. "There is a prophecy that has been going around the folk world. More like a rumor of course however Saleem believes it and wanted Emmaline's line to end with her. He thought it did too until recently." "What is the prophecy?" My heart is racing as we sit breath running a hand through his gold hair "You can tell me you know." I say and he whispers the prophecy  
" _A still born child, is born as the midnight chimes ring of a cold December night.  
Destined to destroy all evil that appears  
Hope for the newborn world.  
Lucifer will rise again  
17 years after thy mother's death  
The Richard line lives  
And Betrayal is what kills  
Love is what saves, in the end"  
_I say nothing at first, thinking over the prophecy to the first line. "That doesn't make any sense though. A still born child means the child was born before birth." I state and Jace agrees with me. "Emmaline could have brought you back Adi. No one knows what she was remember, just that she was close to nature and had powers of a witch." I bite my lip "I'll be 17 December 19" was all I could say "This is the 17 year though." He warns and I knew there was no reason to fight.  
Rustling came from up the stairs. "You will meet Nathalie in the morning. Trust me Adi, you do not want to meet her when she has just woken up." He cracks a smile and walks me up to my bedroom quietly. "I hope you brought a dress." I am puzzled "Tomorrow we go find the book." He leaves me with that to think about and I sigh and I crash as soon as my head hits the pillow.  
**Chapter 4  
**I woke up to hearing laughter from down the stairs. I put my hair up and make my way down to the kitchen.. Jacob was sitting at the breakfast table and his smile brightened as he hugged me good morning. "Sleeping beauty! Who was the prince that woke you up?" Jake has his arms wrapped around my body.  
"If you slept any longer you could have died!" Tali states and runs over to give me a hug. "Where's Jace?" I look hopefully around the kitchen "He went down to the beach sweetheart. You must be Adi." The woman had a light Israeli accent and a small Irish one twined together. She had tight chocolate brown curly hair that fell to her shoulders. And big browns eyes to match.  
A plump woman, and yet still very pretty. "I am Nathalie." She has a nice smile as well. She was about my height, which was not very tall. " Jace explained to me about you last night. I woke up in the middle of the night." I add silently. "Tonight we are going down to Paula's house, a witch under Saleem's wing." Tali explains stuffing her face with ice cream. "Apparently she has had Emmaline book all this time. She cannot open it though because it must be opened by blood of the Richard line. Saleem is trying to stay a few steps ahead of us." Tali giggling.  
"Hurry up and eat breakfast because you need to get ready. The car ride is about 1 hour and we need to be there before 7 pm." Tali urges me to a banana. "You slept until 4pmlittle one! You still need to take a shower." Nathalie smiles she seemed like a nice enough lady. "I guess you are kind of shocked about all of this huh Jake?" I whisper once the two girls left the room. Jake hesitated for a moment before he answered, "Yes of course I was as much as you Adi."  
I smiled and kissed his cheek running upstairs to my room once more this time to find a dress lying on my bed. I rush to the shower realizing it has been at least 2 days since I have last showered. 2 days since Winnie died. I added. Stepping out of the shower I grab the dress and put it on me. The dress was more like a gown. Strapless and dark blue that fell to the ground. I had to hold the skirt of the dress or else I would fall. The heels I wore were silver and I put my hair in a messy French bun. Some one knocks on my door and I turn around to answer it  
Yet to find the person already let themselves in. He took my breath away as I turned around to look at him. "Jace." It came out breathless "I thought you were not coming." He smiles at me now. His gold hair was slicked back and his green eyes shined in the sunlight. Jace wore a black suit and looked amazing. " I was wondering if you say what I found in your drawer." I lie "No why?" he walks over to the night table.  
My eyes follow him as he pulls out the amulet. "May I?" Stunned I just plainly nod as he puts the amulet around my neck. It feels right and natural as the cool metal makes contact with my skin. "Another thing." He adds removing the bobby pins that held my hair up. Jace let my black curls tumble down my back softly. "Now you look like you are capable of attending this ball. Put on your mask and lets go"  
Nathalie smiles at me. "You look beautiful little one." I faintly nod "Thanks." I give her a hug and Jacob clears his throat. I turn around and smile a real smile. Jacob was dressed the same way as Jace. He twirls me around and speaks in Hebrew I don't catch what he says though I pretend to act flattered. Tali walks in from the front door wearing a similar gown as I, except hers was purple and had silk.  
Talia wore her blond hair in a side bun with curls hanging from her temples. I wanted to tie my hair back desperately. I resisted the urge though however. Her brown eyes were wide with pride. "Why do I have to go? I know nothing about the Folk." I say in a whisper. "We have faith in you Adi." Nathalie smiles "You need to get use to being near them. Paula is one of the nicest witches you will ever meet." I give Nathalie a warm before running out to the car.  
The ride to Paula's party was quiet. No one said anything the whole ride there besides talking about the plan. The whole time though I wondered why Jacob was coming with us. My eyes wide looking at her mansion. Tali humours my wide eye joy at the beautiful house as if she were use to it. We walk up the stairs case and I forgot that I had to hold up the skirt of my dress making me almost fall, thankfully Jace caught my arm and prevented a harsh fall. "Watch yourself Adi." He mumbles a warning. I nod with understanding. Jacob rang the doorbell 7 times before it was answered. I was surprised the guys jaws didn't fall to the ground. "Welcome to my home. I am Paula Viola." She spoke with a Brazilian accent. The girl was beautiful.  
She had blue eyes and shiny brown hair, very tanned skin and was tall. "Are we going to stand here all night long, or perhaps you'll be ever so kind and let us in." Talia asks looking at Paula. "Of course, come on in." Talia rolls her velvety brown eyes and steps in first. Slow music played as we walked into the ballroom. We spread out just like we were told. I went over to the punch table and stood watching the crowd. I was tapped on the shoulder.  
"Care to dance?" I was prepared to say no then I realized it was Jacob. I accept his hand and we begin to slow dance. "I'm sorry Michael threw you out to Ireland with us." I whisper into his ear. "What did your mom have to say about all this?" he shrugs "I don't really care. All I know is that one of my best friends were killed…unnaturally." I nod "You miss her don't you?"  
"A lot actually." He answers. "I think the reason why Winnie was killed was because she figured out what you were." I have a funny feeling in my chest, yet we continue to dance. "Oh really?" I whisper and he nods. My cool gray eyes penetrating him. "I'm new at all of this, so I shouldn't be the one answering these questions." He states and my whole body was screaming that he was lying.  
My smile fades just looking at him. "No your not." And it suddenly hits me. How could I have been so stupid not to realize any of this before? His mother didn't care where he was, how my father sent Jace and Talia with us, _two_ _hunters,_ and then an innocent mortal who had nothing to do with this. I guess I just wanted to believe not everyone lies. "What do you mean?" I back away from him "Your lying to me, Jake. Your suppose to be the truthful one!"  
People began to stare at us so I just turned around and walked away to the staircase. Of course Jacob follows me there. 'Why are you acting like this Adi?" I shake my head eyes wide brimmed with tears. I know I shouldn't have been making this a big deal but I couldn't help it. First Winnie is a witch, Talia and my father were hunters, now Jacob as well? "Adi." He glances at me  
Suddenly I didn't want the answer anymore. I just wanted everything to go back to normal. Before I found out about Folklore and vampires, werewolves, hunters. He runs a hand through his dark hair and then he turns his back to me. "I am a hunter Adi. I didn't want you to know, because I was afraid you would treat me different." I wanted to burst out into tears.  
'I was taught that all creatures are evil and that I should kill them all. Even you and Winnie." I gasp my hand to my mouth backing up into a wall Jacob was blocking my way out the door though. 'I didn't kill Winnie though! I promise you that! I wouldn't have been able to do that to you! Watching you go through so much pain is killing me because I cant do anything about it!"  
He looks so ashamed and I choke on a sob. "Adi, you don't understand yet, why I had to do this!' he seems so desperate. And he lets me go running past him sobbing. I throw my mask to the floor running outside. Throwing open the glass doors I step into a beautiful garden. The floor and the bridge were made of stone. I climb the bridge and look down into the miniature pond at a floating lily pad. When I see Jace reflection in the water I don't bother to turn around.  
"You and Tali knew all this time didn't you?" I hiss towards him. He says nothing but just nods. "Jacob asked us to say nothing to you." I poke him in the ribs turning around "I have a right to know though!" I yell "I have let all of you get away with holding lies and secrets. I thought it was all in the open now. Oh I'm marked for death, seems like everyone knew this before me!" I jab him again I'm the reason why my mother died! Oh what else is there?" I yell again trying not to break down "I will go to hell and back to protect my family Jace. But I can't if I don't know everything that is going on" All of a sudden Jace grabs my wrists holding it to my chest; I look at him with terror.  
"I'm the reason why my mother died! Oh what else is there?" I yell again trying not to break down "I will go to hell and back to protect my family Jace. But I can't if I don't know everything that is going on" All of a sudden Jace grabs my wrists holding it to my chest, I look at him with terror.  
"I know Adi!" He yells back at me. "If Jacob was any real harm I would have already killed him!" I don't move, we challenge each other with our eyes. We stay like that for several moments. That is when he releases my wrists "But it is not about that is it?" I shake my head and walk away to the stone bench and he follows. "The weight of mortality is on my shoulders Jace. I barely know about the Folk! How do you even know if I have powers or not?" He shrugs.  
"Just because you are Emmaline's daughter does not mean that you inherited her powers Adi. Michael is a hunter, you most likely got his skills." I glare at the floor. "Don't your parents worry about you Jace?" He shrugs again. "Saleem killed them off a few years ago. Nathalie raised me with a few other hunters." I lost control of my hand and it traces his cheekbone like he was an injured child. "We'll make him pay." I whisper, he lifts his head up to this.  
"Adi…" He warns, "You don't know what you are getting yourself into." I stand up with determination and go look at my reflection in the pond again. "I do Jace. Think of all the people Saleem has killed to slaughter me!" I yell "Adi! My job is to protect you. You are not to get involved in this! Michael said if you hide Saleem will lose." I whip around and poke him in the ribs again "Do you really believe that?" My face is directly in his and I can tell he was lying not only to me but himself as the words left his mouth. "Yes I do." He said grimly.  
"If I stay and hide like a coward, Saleem wins! That's just what he wants! Can't you see that!" Jace stands up now "I do Adi! Believe me I do! I hate Saleem as much as you do for him killing your friend and your mother! If I don't follow Michaels orders though some one can end up getting killed" I look at him knowing he wouldn't be willing to talk. "Teach me how to fight then Jace! You brought us here for Emmaline's book because it can possibly teach me magic! Teach me how to fight! You said it my self! It's in my blood!" I look at him deadly.  
I couldn't be afraid anymore. I had to fight or it could cost lives. "Are you sure you really want to get into this Adi?" I must have looked more fragile in this dress then I thought because he looked at me weakly, however the look on my face was strong "Yes. I am positive!" Before he could answer Talia interrupted us "Guys! Paula went upstairs! Now is our chance!" Jace hands me my mask and I put it on again and pick up my skirt to run inside.  
Running up the spiral staircase I feared I was going to tumble backwards. Jacob was already at the top hidden. I just walked past him and try to look sophisticated. "Paula right?" I ask in an older voice. She turns around key still in her hand "Yes and you are?" She looks at me surprised Jace stands here acting like my bodyguard. _Act like you own her Adi_ I think to myself.  
"I would like to talk to you in private." I say dangerously Paula eyes Jace "Alright, only you can come in though" I cock a brow and see Jace hesitant and about to speak He held a briefcase in his hand and I took it. "Its alright Charles" I made up a fake name quickly and went along with it " I can take care of it myself." I smile and walk into the office leaving Jace standing outside hoping he understood.  
"What are you?" Paula asks me. 'Nothing important." I say looking around the room placing the brief case by my side. I had a funny feeling in my stomach again. "The rumours are going around that you have Emmaline's spell book. To give to Saleem right?" I ask stepping onto the marble floor slowly. The book was in plain sight and I was disappointed that she was stupid enough for that.  
"Maybe-" I cut her off " I am willing to pay you triple what ever he is paying you. I have all the body guards, hunters that can protect you as well." I open the brief case and show it to her all the money which of course was fake "From my understanding Saleem wants it tonight so you better hurry and make your choice."  
She took the brief case. It seems that the Folk were just as greedy as humans were when it came to money. She held the book in her arms and then finally handed it to me. It was truly Emmaline's book. It felt right in my hands just as the amulet did around my neck. Before Paula could say another word the glass shattered from the window and a vampire the one that killed Winnie stabbed Paula though the heart with a silver pole. I kick off my shoes and throw it at him.  
Knowing it most likely did no damage, I see the blood seeping through Paula's body as her cold dead eyes look at me. I don't scream this time as the vampire tries to corner me in the room I run towards the door to wear Jace stood "What's wrong?" Talia asked as soon as she saw the look on my face. "Run!" I yells just as a knife hits the ground "What did you do?" Jake yells at me 'I went in to get the book like I was told!" I yelled back running down the spiral staircase to the car, which was thrown to pieces.  
hissing comes from the back round "Vampires." Talia yells. "Separate!" Jace yells taking my hand as Talia and Jake go another way. I see the shadow people again following me. "What kills vampires?" I yell panting. "Beheading with a wooden stake." We jump over a hill. "What about through the heart?" I ask "If you can get it directly." My foot gets caught in a rock and I fall. Jace tries to help me up but its too late. Vampires surround us.  
I manage to stand up just as the vampire who killed Winnie stepped forward "Your on our territory hunter. You know what the penalty is." A vampire hisses his nail digging into my cheek I feel the blood drip down my neck, eyes wide. "Eli! Stop wasting time and kill her already!" A female vampire yelled Eli, that was Winnies killers name. Realizing if I backed up a bit I could jump over the cliff into the ocean and escape form them.  
"Shut up woman! Cant you see I'm trying to enjoy my kill?" He hisses the last part I watch as his fangs appear again Jace had a plan and was about to fight them, I could see it in his eyes when a song started playing. A woman singing sitting up on a rock. Everyone froze to listen to her beautiful voice. Growling was heard and wolves appeared and woman screaming high pitch bloody murder. The winds picked up and fire appear in some immortals hands.  
Vampires hissed at them, and I glance at Jace to get some what of an explanation. All he could say was 'That is why vampires are not usually in Ireland. We are in the middle of a war." My eyes bulge even more I didn't think that was possible. And the war was on. Jace and I begin to run however creatures fighting cut us off.  
A cool hand touches my shoulder I turn around to see a beautiful young woman with silvery blond hair and gold eyes staring at me. She was about my age and seemed very wise. "Follow me if you want to live." Was all she said and began to run her ripped pirate dress flew in the wind from elementals Jace and I did run following her.

**Chapter 5  
**Eventually we did stop running. I still held Emmaline's book closely to my chest heavily breathing. The young woman led Jace and I to a forest, a lush one too. "What's your name?" I whisper to her "Chloe O'Callaghan " she answers picking up flowers 'You're a faerie?" I assumed and she nodded "A Banshee really. Adi Cohen. Daughter of Emmaline Richard Pierre. The whole island has been talking about you. Emotion.  
"You are interesting creature. In December it will be 17 years after Emmaline died." Chloe studies my face I give away no not a witch I can tell you that. "Emmaline was not a witch. She was more of an Elemental/Dryad/Watcher mixture." Chloe tries to explain it to me, failing. "Where's Talia?" I ask her as we approach a small cottage. "Driving to Nathalie's by now I hope." I gawk at her "Jake and Tali would not abandon me like that!"  
Chloe ignores me entering the house.  
Jace tries to drag me into the house but I refuse to corporate though. "Be stubborn then." He says going in the house. I sigh and walk in behind him. Chloe was pouring tea. "Can't you live in the town?" I ask dropping the subject with Tali and Jake, they were both hunters they can take care of themselves.  
"I can. But you see, I like the peace, and the nature. Many faeries do Adi, we moved out to Ireland to escape Saleem. He is trying to take over Avalon, and since we don't have a leader…he is winning." I glance at Jace, as to say 'why didn't you tell me?' Another woman appears. She had long fiery red hair also down to her but, and emerald green eyes. These faeries were too beautiful.  
"He did not tell you because he was afraid of what you had to say. Chloe are you sure this girl is not a pixie?" I give her a puzzled look as Chloe burst out laughing "Cassidy! That is an insult to her! This is Adi Cohen and Jace Cavanaugh." Cassidy's emerald green eyes go wide "2 hunters!" Chloe rolls her eyes. "Cassie. Can you please show Adi her room? Jace and I need to talk. Privately." Chloe gives me a warm smile as I follow Cassie. "Don't mind her."  
I look at Cassie as we walk up the stairs. "She's not use to guys. Especially hunters." I nod. "You must know where my sister is right? We had to separate." I try explaining however Cassidy put her fingure on my lips. "Shh. No more questions for tonight. Chloe and I will find and locate them alright?" I don't answer her I just go lie on the bed as she locks the door.  
I don't know how much time passed as I lay there. It was late though. I should have said something however I was to tired to do something. I had a right to know what they were talking about after all I was getting my self involved. That is what Jace was trying to prevent though. I hear faint folk music playing and I look out my window to see a fire and people dancing around it. Chloe and Cassie were as well. I was waiting to see Jace. I never did though. I lie back in bed curled up in a ball.  
I needed my mom, I was terrified what was going to happen. I needed to make sure Talia was alright. My hand reaches to the moon amulet hidden under my dress. Cassie provided PJs, I wanted to wear my own clothes though. So when I fell asleep I wore the sapphire dress and had tears rolling down my face.  
I wasn't asleep for more then 5 minutes at least when I felt a soft hand tracing my face as if I were an injured child. I first thought it was my mother or father. When I opened my eyes I did not expect to see a stranger. I feel my eyes go wider then usual and I screamed. The woman jumped as well. "Shh shh shh, its okay!" She was trying to calm me down. We were both backed up into walls on the opposites side of the rooms. "Who are you?" I whisper  
She had long curly sandy brown hair, and I believe pale green eyes. "Emmaline." She whispers, "I don't have long. No arguing. I'm her ghost." I believed her. After all the weird things that have occurred in the past few days, there was almost nothing that would shock me. "Baby girl, Talia is alright. Nathalie is dead though. She was murdered violently by Saleem last night." My eyes go even wider. I barely knew Nathalie but I wanted to start crying.  
"She was a traitor baby." Emmaline whispers, cradling my face." I need to get Jace." I began to pull away from her then, Emmaline started fading. "No, only you can see me. You need to read my spell book. It will explain everything I can not." And with that she was gone.  
I sat up gasping for air tangled and sweating in my sheets. I hear voices down the stairs, I was curious so I decided to leave my room. I began wondering if that dream was real or not. Everything seemed normal. There was no party outside anymore. No sign at all. I creep down the stairs though; my hair was falling from the bun and was all over the place, and my dress was dirty and ripped.  
"She's dead Jace." It sounded like Talia's voice. "Jake and I searched her whole house. She was the one who rated us out to Saleem that Adi was here." Chloe coughs her arms wrapped around Jace who shook her off. "Where is Jacob now?" Talia looks to the ground "He went back to Israel to report the news to Michael." Chloe gnaws at her swollen bottom lip.  
"Good, I cannot trust so many people in my home." Cassie mumbles an agreement with her. "If Saleem find us here. We are all dead. Jason." Tears rolling down the faeries face "Please. Call me Jace. We won't let Saleem find you." I don't bother to listen to the rest I run back up to my room. Now I know why they brought me up to bed. They didn't want me to hear I will be the reason they die.  
**Chapter 6  
**I woke up to a cat licking my face. She was completely black with jewel blue eyes. "Morning precious." I say to the purring cat. My eyes were swollen and crusty from crying my self to sleep. Walking over to the mirror I sigh looking at the once beautiful ripped gown, and my messy hair It was still dark outside so it must have been early. That cat meows circling my feet and I hear some one walking up the stairs and my door knob begins to turn. "Where's Talia? I want to speak to Tali." I whisper to Jace. I have butterflies in my stomach looking at him.  
"She's out with the healers." Jace answers bringing me some thing in a bag. He is wearing clean clothes, hair is messy as usual though. I felt so nervous around him for some reason "How are you feeling?" I ask him walking closer to him. "Fine, more importantly how are you?" He glances at me worried. I tuck a curl behind my ear. "Okay." I mumble "What's in the bag?" I try to catch another glance "Clothes, for you to get changed in after you shower." Jace says placing the bag on my bed "The bathroom is down the hall."  
He begins to walk away "Jace, I know this is going to sound crazy." He turns around and closes my door "Everything you say is crazy Adi." He jokes then he seems my expression and he is all business. "I saw Emmaline last night." He freezes "Impossible Adi, she's dead." He warns, "I know. It was her ghost. She told me to read the spell book it would explain everything to me." Jace doubts me, I can tell by the look on his face as he slowly makes his way to my bed.  
I looked at him desperately though. He needed to believe me. Talia would lie to me and tell me I made it up, she was our father's follower and she thinks she is protecting me by lying. I think to myself. "Please Jace." I whisper tears stinging my eyes suddenly. "No one is allowed to look at the book Adi." He looks at me again "Are you sure it wasn't Saleem trying to manipulate you? Emmaline's _ghost_ didn't try to get you to talk about where you were?" I shake my head.  
" She was worried." I let a tear fall from my face. And he nods ignoring my depression, I could see the pain in his eyes though. "Okay then Adi. I'll get you the book But this stays between us. No telling anyone about you learning." He says "Not even Tali, or Jacob, Chloe or Cassidy. Just us." My eyes light up and I nod then I don't know why, I had the urge to hug him and I did. He was taken aback and a few moment later returned the hug. "Ahem." Chloe stands there opening the door. "Sorry to interrupt you two. Adi needs to get cleaned up and dressed for breakfast." Chloe gives a warm smile to me And Jace lets go of me.  
His cheeks going slightly pink. I was stunned. He nods slightly and leaves "I assume Jace told you were the bathroom was correct?" Chloe steps into my room and I clear my throat "Yes." She sits on my bed with a cloth and bucket and pats down beside her. "Your must have wounds on your feet from running." I didn't know how to react in this situation so I sat down on the bed placing a foot on her lap wincing as she washed it down. "It's not your fault you know."  
I look up at her with curiosity "About Winnie." I clear my throat again "That's what everyone is saying though." Chloe holds my eyes "Because it is the truth Adi. It's not your fault you were born into this world. Or that Saleem is crazy." I nod "There's so much darkness in your aura. It's all black. You blame your self for everyone death." I give her another look for her to explain her self. "Faeries are able to look at your aura, which is basically your emotions. They use the aura to manipulate you. Your aura used to shine gold. Now its gloomy."  
"It is my fault though. If I wasn't her friend, if I wasn't Emmaline daughter this would not have happened." I say bravely "Saleem has to be stopped, and I am tired of everyone telling me it is going to be okay. I know its not. A war is coming! People need to be truthful with me, it's the only way people are going to be saved! I'm tired of people lying to me Chloe. They think it is protecting me. They think I am weak and innocent, that I cant fight!" I pull my feet away and stand up pacing back and forth in the room and I feel Chloe's eyes on me  
"No one is thinking that you are weak Adi." Is all she can say. I stop at the window the sun was begging to come up and the sky was beautiful. "It's so peaceful out side." I tell Chloe completely off topic. She stand up and walks over to the window "It is." She whispers "Saleem is going to ruin that peace. I want to be trained to fight. I want to fight Saleem. This is my battle now as well." Chloe smiles 'What?" I wonder "That is what Emmaline use to say. That's what got her killed." And with that Chloe leaves the room I don't bother to follow her.  
I sigh as the warm water drips down from the faucet onto my skin. Deciding to get out of the shower I change into shorts and a simple blue t-shirt. I walk down the stairs of the cottage quietly taking my time. I see Talia sitting at the table looking as good as new. Her blond hair in a pony tail and she stands up wearing jeans and a sweater. I rush over and give her a hug. She hugs me back.  
"I was so worried about you!" I whisper sitting down at the table and ate the breakfast Cassie prepared. "Is Jace down by the beach?" I ask Cassie who eyes me. "Yes he is." She stuffs scrabbled eggs into her mouth and chugs down the freshly squeezed orange juice. I stand up excusing my self from the table and hand my plate to Chloe, who says nothing to me.  
Not caring I was going outside barefoot, I run down to the beach which was at least a 5 minute walk. I spot Jace walking as the current splashes his ankles. Looking at this scene reminded me of the day Winnie died. I felt the sand squish between my toes and I made sure no tears came, to my eyes. I put on a fake smile and begin running towards Jace. Splashing through the water, Jace heard me not bothering to turn around. To get his attention I jump on his back.  
Of course he catches me. "I meant what I said last night. About stopping Saleem, about Emmaline." Jace continues to walk, holding my legs and my arms wrapped around his neck, he says nothing though. I study the sky, there was barely any orange left but the reflection off of the water was beautiful. At last, he finally responds putting me down to look me in the eye. "I know you meant it Adi. You believe that you truly saw Emmaline." My smile fades quickly  
"What do you mean believe? I know it was her Jace!" I whisper "Impossible. Necromancers are real, they are weak though. Have no way of protecting themselves besides raising the dead. No creature has the ability to see the dead besides the necromancers" I cut Jace off "Banshees do."  
I have a feeling he rolled his eyes to this "Not for very long though. Look Adi, all I am saying is that Salem is trying to get to you making you think you saw a ghost. "I let go of him and jump off his back making him stop. "Let me open the spell book and I can prove it to you Jace." I jab him in the chest like I did the night before Jace shakes his head. "Teach me how to fight then like you promised!"  
He says nothing and I am furious I back away from him. "Well then I guess I am weak. If Saleem gets me I have no way on defending my self, I don't know how to use my powers, or how to fight folklore now." I couldn't help that tears stung my eyes I felt so useless I needed to stop Saleem he killed my friend because she stood in his way to get to me. And everyone was refusing to help me.  
I walk back to the cottage ignoring Jace and his attempt to talk to me about it. Mermaids are singing in broad daylight and I see dolphins jumping around them. The scene was beautiful as I watched it walking back to the forest. There I was tripped by a brownie I suspected and I fell over. Jace was right brownies were a pain in the ass. I see more faeries walking back now.  
From then on the day went by very slowly. Chloe made me wait around the house with Cassidy while she went out with Jace and Tali to go question about Saleem. It was getting dark outside and I was tired of playing scramble with Cassie and I suppose she was too. She goes upstairs to her own bedroom and I see a simple shawl lying on the couch, to put over my self and hide my head. Biting my bottom lip I don't know what came over me. I couldn't stand this house though.  
I needed to leave and go into the real world for a little bit. I run up and throw the shawl over my shoulders. I stand up opening the door, feeling the cool wind against my face Thinking weather or not I should leave, something takes over me though and suddenly I'm running through the forest. I slow down to hear festive music playing and a bright light ahead of me.  
Hesitant I follow the noise to see, creatures jumping around a fire singing and dancing. I couldn't help but smile at this scene. My heart ached for Jacob; I wanted to talk to some one about what was happening. I wanted my old life back before folklore came to mind. In the distance I heard a horse neigh, at the time I didn't think of it. As the galloping neared the folklore creatures all froze then screamed as a man on a horse entered jumping over the bomb fire.  
The man had no head "Dullanhan" the words roll off my tongue. Dropping the shawl I didn't care if it was left behind, scrambling up I began to run like the other creatures did. Looking behind me I notice that the Dullanhan was chasing me. He pulls out a sword and aimed for my head. I was pushed out of the way by some one though and fall to the floor rolling. When I finally stop the person who pushed me was transparent and the Dullanhan went right through her.  
My first guess was Emmaline. I couldn't be sure who it was though it happened to quickly. "Come on Lassie!" A short little man yells grabbing my hand trying to help me up off the ground. "Follow me!" I didn't even hesitate to following the stubby man. Looking back once more I see people shooting fire at him and the winds picked up again "Elementals think they are all that." The little man says to me pulling me into a tree house it seemed locking his door.  
After a few moments of catching my breath, I sigh. I hated admitting Jace was right I shouldn't have gone out all by my self but I did. "What's a young lassie doing out here all by herself?" the man had a thick Irish accent and he had four leaf clovers all over the house. "You are a leprechaun." Was all I managed to say. He smirks and nods "Declan is the name though. And yours little lassie?" Now that I wasn't being hunted down I was able to notice what Declan looked like  
Piercing blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. He maybe tiny but I wouldn't mess with him. "Adi." I whisper, "What kind of creature are you anyways?" Declan asks giving me a cup of tea I didn't know what I was exactly so I told Declan that I was a hunter since my father Michael is one. "Do you think the Dullanhan is gone by now? I really should get going home." Declan says nothing at first it seemed he was listening to something. I finish off my tea and hand the cup to Declan.  
"Thank you for saving me." I mumble. He grabs my cup and looks at the bottom. "He is gone the Elementals took care of him long ago Lassie. According to your leaves you have quite a journey ahead of you." I nod as Declan lets me go "Um one more thing. The creature that pushed me over do you know who it was?" Declan gives me a puzzled look "You fell Lassie and rolled down the hill there was no one near you." My lips tighten and I give him a hug walking away.

**Chapter 7**

****Because I lost my shawl it was quite cold out I was debating to go back to Chloe's but decided not to, continue down to the road was safest only god knew what else was hiding in the forest. I make my way to a small plaza eventually after an hour of walking. Humans stood in a coffee shop laughing and talking , not many but quite a few. I found some money in my pocket and ordered a small hot chocolate. I stay awake until well after dawn were I saw a very angry, familiar face outside the window. No one in the coffee shop now Jace barges inside. "What the hell were you thinking Adi!" Is the first thing that comes out of his mouth.  
I feel ashamed but make sure that he cant see it. 'I needed fresh air. I couldn't stand being cooped up in that damn house anymore! I stepped outside of the cottage and I heard music. I followed and watched what ever the creatures were doing." I yelled back at him "You such an idiot! You could have died!" I couldn't stand Jace's attitude any more how no one was willing to help me. I slapped him hard. His right cheek burned a fiery red as he stand there dumbfounded.  
I ran out of the coffee shop crying over frustration. Seconds later Jace stands beside me, and mumbles some sort of apology. "I shouldn't have slapped you." I tell him looking at the very noticeable red mark on his cheek. He shrugs and says "Alright." The looks me in the eye. 'We'll get out Emmaline's spell book. "You are right. We need to start reading Emmaline's boo, and start training you. Your birthday is In two moths that is when Lucifer rises."  
I am speechless for a moment. "We have no time to waste, as the story goes Michael locked Lucifer in his cage because he..pissed God off basically. God made 600 seals, locks to Lucifer's cage and only 66 of the seals have to be broken for Lucifer to break free. And when Lucifer rises, hell and the end of the world does as well. That's were you are suppose to step in Adi. Hope for the world."  
My heart is beating quickly now. "But what you did last night. A Dullanhan attacked that festival Adi. That is what made me angry and that you didn't go back to he cottage." I take in a breath "I'm a necromancer Jace. I was saved by a ghost. No one else saw the guy push me out of the way." He still has his doubts clearly. "How did you find me anyways?" I ask finally.  
"Chloe knows some powerful people. She took your brush and gave it to a common witch who pointed us here." I nod and Jace's phone rings "It's Chloe now. Go inside the coffee shop and go buy something to eat." He hands me money. " When we get back to the house we will start training open up all the possibilities." I nod and run back inside the coffee shop.  
"Why are you so forgiving like that?" An older man asks me. He was about my father age around 40 his dark hair was slicked back and his brown eyes seemed so peaceful. I felt funny talking to him though. His brown skin was dirty like he was doing construction, there were no sites even close to the forest. I am polite though and smile. "Jace is too easy to forgive Sir. He didn't do anything though in the first place." I didn't recall any one being in the shop when Jace arrived.  
Ordering my food I feel the mans creepy eyes on my back. "You shouldn't trust so easily little girl." Was all the man had to say gruffly before he grabbed his coffee and walked away, out the door. Grabbing my sandwich and hot chocolate I begin to walk out side. I take three steps out doors and suddenly I am jerked from behind a knife pressed to my throat. I scream and Jace looks up to see me.  
He dropped his phone and took out his own knife and ran towards me. The dirty brow hands from inside the coffee shop through something to the floor and he jumped inside a hole it seemed bringing me with him. I see Jace trying to jump in with us but he's too late. The door closes on him and I am trapped in the dark.  
I wake up to my head aching. Opening my eyes my face is lying on a cold dusty stone floor. Slowly sitting up looking around I was stuck in an old castle tower that was no bigger then 8 feet. Bones were chained to the wall, which made my stomach twist. I look down to be wearing a ripped white dress, a similar dress that Chloe wore the night I met her. I stand up bare foot to look out the bared window. It was a clear hot day, and I had no idea were I was now.  
No birds chirping no animals at all. All I could hear were deathly screams and oceans waves crashing down. Hearing footsteps up the long stone spiral staircase my heart leaps to my throat and I run to the door. "Let me out of here!" I yell banging on the door trying to open it and the moment the door does open I try to bolt out of the room. How ever the man from the coffee shop stops me and knocks me to the ground. Eli, the vampire who killed Winnie stood beside him smiling. A moment later Eli was typing rope around my wrists.  
'Who are you!" I yell "Your worst night mare of course." The coffee shop man says tracing my cheek bone as if I was an injured child. I spit on him and he slaps me. I spit out blood this time and the man tsk me. "Didn't Michael teach you to have manners Adi?" I look up from the stone floor now and gasp. "Saleem." I am astonished. "The one and only." He gives me a cruel smile and motions Eli to force me down the stairs. 'You don't look anything like Emmaline or Michael you know." I didn't care for his opinion "Though you have Emma's…attitude."  
Saleem says dryly, slowly making his way down the steps. "Why don't you just kill me already?" I ask the question daringly. He makes a face like he was thinking about it "Oh trust me Adi. I am going to. Very soon actually. You see them more seals I break I get more powerful." I roll my eyes and get kneed in the ribs "Just like her." HE says harshly We walk silently for a few seconds.  
"You see, I have more power then the Greek gods and I need a certain sea monster to join my army to help.. Break the seals The problem is he won't work for me unless I give him a …sacrifice. That's when you come in. Instead of killing a complete stranger I figured 'Why not kill the little bitch now?" I swallow "Not so smart now are you?" Saleem laughs evilly. "You won't get away with this Saleem." He slaps me. "Oh but I will Adi. I got away with killing Emma, what makes you think I won't with you?" I say nothing just stared ahead. "First I have a few questions for you."  
I refuse to answer any of them of course; I didn't dare open my mouth as he asked the first question. "Where's the book?" I say nothing and Saleem lights his cigarette. Eli proceeds to tie my hands over my head, tied to a wooden beam that made sure my feet were not touching the floor. The white dress was flapping in the wind and this time I managed to make sure no tears showed.  
"Answer me!" He yells and when I say nothing again he grabs his cigarette and holds my face tightly. Eli was in the process of tying my feet up, so I would be unable to kick. I feel the burning sensation of his cigarette on my arm and I try not to scream in pain as he held it there.  
He tells Eli to go get him something in what I believed was Greek. "Where's the book? That will be the last time I ask you!" He yells his voice filled with rage. I stay silent knowing I was going to regret it. I also knew that no matter what I did Saleem would not spare my life. So when Eli came back with a leather whip I closed my eyes embracing the pain. With all of Saleem's strength he hit me right in the back and this time I do scream. He does this 7 more times.  
I could feel the blood dripping down my back. As he continues to yell questions out in the open. In the end I was broken. Soaked with blood, I knew Winnie must have lived through worse; I was bruised and dying slowly and painfully. Some how I knew this was only Saleem going mild on me. My wrists and ankles were bleeding from the rope burn trying to escape from him. To break free and run. _But where would I run? I don't even know where I am._ I think to my self.  
And that's when Saleem lost it. He starts yelling in Ancient Greek, chanting the same thing over and over again faster each time. That is when I noticed the winds were picking up, stronger then ever waves getting higher and wider as well. My heart thumping in my chest I take in a breath has the sea monster begins to rise. The other Vampire, I didn't notice that there were more with Eli today began to flee, Eli stood loyal to his master though. I see the sea monster scaly head appear.  
He slowly makes his way over to the cliff where I hung. This was like what happened to Persues, a demi god from millenniums ago. I expected to see Jace run in with medusa's head. Knowing that it was impossible though. The creature stands up; he had to be more then 100 feet tall. I don't scream this wasn't the reaction Saleem was hoping for Eli walks over and pulls my hair making me scream as the creature's roars. "The Ketea." Eli hisses into my ear. The Ketea's beard with like  
Octopus tentacles and his entire body was fish like. He was gross and slimy and had a tail of a mermaid. I accepted that it was my time to die when I saw a bright light up in the sky and a man with angel wings. The next thing I knew was that I loud noise that sounded like a gunshot was heard and Saleem was on the floor blood pouring from his leg. He lost control of the Ketea who was sinking back into the ocean destroying anything that could keep him above water.  
The Ketea was trying to grab me to eat so he could stay above I suppose. "Cut her ropes!" Saleem yells, at least that's what I think he yelled. With the Ketea roaring right in front of me and his hot breath breathing on me it was hard to hear what was going on. And suddenly I'm lose, free, until I realized I was falling over 60 feet into the ocean, which only God knows how deep it was.  
"Adi!" I swear who ever called my name was Jace as I fell I did scream now. I feel a mans strong arms lock around my waist bringing me to his chest. I wonder what the plan was now both of us falling into sea. We hit the water together and who ever was holding onto me wasn't letting go. We try to kick upwards together and suddenly I am getting a bright white light surrounding me and once more everything goes black.

**Chapter 8**

****Instead of waking up back in the dungeon with the cold dusty stone floor. With The dead bodies chained to the wall and the smell of death floating around in the room. I found my head lying in hot dry sand. I sit up gasping for air and notice that the guy who tried to save me was Jace. Who was also gasping for air. "What happened?" I ask breathlessly feeling slightly dizzy. Jace doesn't answer my question. The man I saw coming from the bright light in the sky did. "I transported you here." I crawl over to him my legs feel as if they were jelly. The mans voice was soft, and calming like he was singing a song. He had similar blond hair to Jace's and startling blue eyes like Winnie had. "I am the Arch Angel Gabriel." He answers as my mouth opens.  
"God sends his blessings to you children." He tells me. I turn to Jace. "How did you find me?" I look down to see that I am still wearing the stained white dress Saleem made me wear and that I was still bleeding. "Gabriel I don't know how it happened but he came to us just like that and brought us here" Jace answers. Gabriel takes strides over to me and looks me in the eyes "And it won't happen often child. You are the exception. You are suppose to stop Lucifer."  
He grabs a hold of my arm tightly and I scream as my wounds feel as if they are on fire. And just as quickly he let go, and I realized he healed me. "Thanks." I tell him. 'There is a war among us children. In the heavens and on earth." I plainly nod. " I know. For the past week it has been about the prophecy, that is all I have been hearing about for the past week." Gabrielle seems slightly amused. " I have heard you had a difficult week Princess. With all the loss that has occurred to you."  
I try to not laugh at his use of princess. I was about to reject the thought when it hit me. Emmaline was the Princess, soon to be Queen of Avalon. I was her only child, which made me heir to the thrown. Instead I don't answer him. "Read the book that you were given. It should have the answers you are looking for." Gabrielle turns to leave then decided to recite the prophecy once more  
"_A still born child is born as the midnight chimes ring of a cold December night.  
Destined to destroy all evil that appears  
Hope for the newborn world.  
The Richard line lives  
Lucifer will rise again  
17 years after thy mother's death  
And Betrayal is what kills  
Love is what saves, in the end"  
_Jace and I are quite for a minute. "We have repeated this prophecy a thousand time and I am sure it has been repeating in Adi's head doubled that." Gabrielle shakes his head slowly. " I want you to think about it even harder Jace Cavanaugh. I must be going. The heavens are expecting a war with hell soon. We must prepare." Panic strikes me "How do we get back?" I ask him Gabrielle doesn't answer just disappears. Before Jace or I could complain a screech is heard from the sky.  
A bird at first seemed was flying down to see us, slowly I realized it wasn't a bird. It had the body of a lion and head and wings like a bird. When it landed it made a big thud and then screeched once more. My eyes go huge as I stare at the Griffin. "I guess that is our ride home." I say smiling and Jace laughs.  
Jace sits in the front of the bird and I sit behind Jace holding on tightly to his waist. "Does it know how to take us home?" I ask Jace who shrugs. "I have never ridden one of these before!" We sit on the bird for several more moments. And then I yell "Take us back to Ireland, please!" And the bird screeches into the air and jumps off the ground. I scream terrified of heights.  
Then bury my head in Jace's shoulder. He is whooping and having the time of his life. "Do you think Gabrielle is hiding something?" I yell as we fly through a cloud. Finally having the courage to look up. "Angels are always hiding something Adi." Jace says to me and I hold on to Jace even tighter hoping that he had a good hold on the griffin. When we got back to Ireland it was already late at night.  
No one was awake, Jace was explaining to me that we had to a safe house away from the faeries and that Cassie was staying home and that Chloe came with us though. As soon as we entered the house I ran inside the library that Jace was also telling me about. It had a list of all magical creatures. Not bothering to get changed I start looking through books not sure what to look for.  
Jace and I flip through books about all the possible creatures I could be. That is when we decided to grab Emmaline's book. Jace came back with an older looking cup, Vervain and a knife. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this very much. Jace instructed me to grab a lighter and a candlestick. He instructed me on what to do. I turned off all the lights and lit the candle.  
Put Emmaline's book in front of me and the candle on top. Next I placed the cup onto the book as week and placed the Vervain plant inside. "Vervain is what is used to Kill vampires and ghosts. It keeps away spells and anyone who is spying." Jace told me when I got to this part. I winced as the silver knife dragged across my left and right palms. I put my hands together and let my blood drip into the cup. Lastly I ripped off my moon amulet and placed it on the book were it had a moon shaped lock. Now that I wasn't being chased.  
I was able to get a good look at the book. Besides the book being completely white and thick it has gold trims around it. Jace cleared his throat fearing that I was un focused. The moon amulet began to shine and I felt warmth in my heart as I hear a small click and the candle goes out. I look at Jace and we burst out laughing. We couldn't believe that this was happening.  
Hours of flipping through the book, it never once said what I was. Only about the history of Avalon, and its creatures. About the prophecy. It did give close hints to what I was though. And then it hit me. 'Elementals!" I yell running to one of the bookshelves I looked at earlier on in the night. "I am an Elemental, kind of." I laugh and Jace looks at me. As I open the book to show him proof.  
"There are rumours that there are 5 elements not 4. Spirit. It is rare to find so many people believe it is not true. But it would make sense to how Emmaline was able to bring me back from death. And how she got along with people. She compelled them. Spirit also ties you close to nature." And Jace starts to realize this as well. "She must have had necromancer blood in her as well. That explains why I saw her ghost." I drop the book and run over to hug Jace.  
He swings me around with joy and we both end up laughing. I hear some one walking down the stairs and I pull away from Jace. "Adi! Your back and alright!" Chloe yells hugging me. "Your sister will be so grateful! And so will Jacob. They have been worried about you all night long." I laugh and hug Chloe. She lets go of me and runs over to Jace and catches him by surprise as she kisses him.  
I feel a lump in my throat as I watch this. I turn around and feel his eyes on me. He breaks the kiss with Chloe and follows me up the stairs to and open room. "Up at dawn. We start my training then." I whisper to him. I go to take a shower then as soon as I lie down in bed I fall asleep

Chapter 9

I run down stairs in sweat pants and a t-shirt and I see Tali's face I hug her tightly like I did after the ball. " I was so worried about you!" Tali says crying into my hair. I hear the stairs creak and see Jacob standing there before me. I rush over and give him a hug. He smelled like after shave and I feel Jacobs hands in my hair playing with the curls like he use to do when we were kids.  
'I haven't seen you in 3 days!" I tell him "I shouldn't have yelled at you for being a hunter. I am such an idiot some times. I just don't think. I was stressed." And I keep on rambling. "Do you want to go out for breakfast?" Jake asks me. Prepared to say yes I see Jace walking down the stairs. "I can't I have to train with Jace." I tell him forcing my tone to sound disappointed.  
Jacob smiles his brilliant smile and forgives me. Jace takes me outside and drives out of town in the middle of no where. Today we don't work on combat fighting. Jace managed to sneak out all the books he could find on Spirit users. I was nervous at first. I didn't want to practice spirit.

"I'm not going to let anything hurt you Adi." He laughs. I force a smile and a fluttering feeling comes to my chest. That was my biggest fear. I wouldn't be able to live if some one died for me. "Do you trust me?" He asks me slightly worried. "Of course." I found my self saying to him. I look around watching the grass move in the breeze. He reaches for my face and pushes strands of black hair behind my ear.

I take in a breath and focus on him. Closing my eyes I feel a burst of energy in me. I open my eyes after a few moments to see colours floating around him. They are bright. Pink and gold. I stare at him for a few seconds trying not to go reach for the colours. "Aura's?" I ask him and he seems distracted "Hmm?" I sigh and roll my eyes 'Do spirit users see auras like faeries?" I ask him and Jace looks in the book " Spirit is attached to people's souls."

I take in another deep breath as the cool sea air whistles in the wind. "That would explain when Jacob was lying to you. Or why you see auras." He cleared his throat. This is how it went every day for the past week. It was our secret. I would read more about spirit each day curious what I was to find. One day after our training, Jacob approached me. "We are going to do something today." He declares and I laugh "Oh yea? Like what?" I cock a brow to prove my point and he shrugs laughing. "What ever you want." He tells me and I bite my lip.

I chose ice cream and Jake and I ran into town. He was oddly quiet and I could sense that he was hiding something from me as we left the ice cream store. "I could have saved Winnie." He whispers at first I pretend I didn't hear him. I didn't want to think about death or the folklore out there "I could have saved her but I didn't. A lot of hunters could have saved her we knew Saleem was coming to Israel." I stop and look at him. "So why didn't you?" He shrugs.

"She was my priority is what I want to say. However we both know that isn't true right Adi?" I stay silent for a few of those moments then I nod. "From what Michael has told me it seemed as if she didn't care about anything. She was telling people about the folklore right?" Jacob nods. I have a tight feeling in my chest when I look up at him again. "Ya, that's no excuse though, my job is to protect folklore creatures Adi." I shake my head.

"It's alright Jake." I tell him then I give him a hug. Tali and Jake were my priorities now. I couldn't let them feel guilty for people that they couldn't save her. Because honestly now that I think about it. Winnie couldn't be saved; she was already too deep to be saved. We walk back to the safe house in silence to see an unfamiliar car sit in the driveway. Jacob holds me back for a moment pulling out his gun. We walk into the house and I hide behind him in the shadows.

Chloe approaches us after hearing the front door open. 'Don't be scared Adi." She says looking at my facial expression. "Its Michael." My eyes go wide and I run down the hallway to see my father sitting on the couch. He stands up and has a relieved look on his face. I throw my arms around him and try not to cry. He pulls me away to look directly into my eyes. "I should have never sent you here." He glares at Jace and Chloe. "Saleem ended up catching you."

I look at him slyly and step back. "What do you mean?" I swallow "We are leaving. I don't want you in this fight Adi." He tells me "I have a plane to catch that goes straight to Paris in a few hours, but Aaron will take you back to Israel the day after tomorrow with Tali and Jacob. Jace is to stay here and clean up his mess." I give him a horrid look. 'What are you talking about? Tomorrow is December 8, we leave on December 9 I will be 17 in 10 days from then. I can't leave now!"

I yell furiously 'I'm staying in this war. I can't chicken out now!" My voice is loud and echoes, tears are threatening to spill. My chest rise and drops quickly, I'm filled with adrenaline. The next time Michael speaks his voice is filled with rage. "You are coming home with me Adi! You are a reckless child who is going to get everyone killed including your self!" he yells grabbing my arm. From the corner of my eye I could see Jace wanting to stand up and stop him.

"I'll get everyone killed if I stop fighting!" I yell now pulling away from his grip on my arm. Michael starts yelling in Hebrew on how I was a disgrace to him. "That's enough!" Tali yells running into the room. Michael takes a hand to her and punches her in the face, causing Tali to lose her balance with shock and fall to the floor. My hands fly to my mouth and Jace races over to her as blood flows from her mouth. She took a hard blow to the face.

Jake stays at the doorway stunned of what Michael did with anger. 'You're a monster! You are just like Saleem!" I tell him and he grabs my hands and I try pulling away from him again. " I am nothing like Saleem!" He rumbles, "You are though! You can't control your self when people disobey you!" I shout, "You hurt your own daughter!" I couldn't stop the tears from coming.

I knew that Michael didn't care how I felt at the moment he thought he was doing the right thing and there was no one who would make him change his mind. This time I got slapped in the face. That is when Jace went for him bringing Michael to the ground. I scream running to Tali to hold her. A certain scream comes to mind and I see Chloe standing beside Jacob. My eyes go wide and I realized she was screaming because some one was about to die if some one didn't stop.

Michael beats Jace in the face "Calm down!" Jace yells freeing himself from Michael then tries to sedate him. "Stop!" I find my self-saying, "Stop both of you! This is uncalled for!" I tell them and Tali grabs my hands trying to make me stay on the floor with her. "I'll go with you Aba!" I tell him softly and Chloe stops screaming. I notice that Jake is gone now. I'm too tired to care though. Michael walks over to Talia and I and mumbles some sort of apology grabbing my arm and orders Tali out to the car and she runs outside.

Me on the other hand try to slow Michael down however he is dragging me out of the house quickly, clearly not wasting anytime. I turn around before I am out the door and see Jace propped up on his knees blood falling from his nose. He looks so desperate and I needed to help him I couldn't leave Ireland with out finishing this fight. Michael throws me into the car, that he most likely rented.

Tali beside me and I see Jacob sitting in the front of the car. And that is when I realized that was how Michael knew about Saleem, Jake must have told him. I wanted to scream and throw a temper tantrum; I knew that wouldn't get me what I wanted though so I let Michael drive me to my doom.

Chapter 10

Michael dropped us off at a farmhouse that was falling apart. It was painted baby blue and had no privacy what's so ever. Trees surrounded the perimeter of the house and that was about it. I chose the room at the front of the house to share with Tali and Jacob chose a room next to ours. Michael left to go back to Paris, leaving Aaron, his assistant in charge of everything.

The rest of the night was quiet. Tali refused to talk about the events that took place this evening, or what was going to happen in the near future, so I had no choice but to go to sleep wondering if I was to see Jace again. December 8 was a cold day filled with worry. I spent most of the day packing and reading up on necromancers. Apparently they had a certain… glow to them that attracts spirits.

I read up it all day wondering how I haven't seen other peoples ghost except Emmaline's that one time. I was desperate for answers. Talia suggested that maybe it was because I was vulnerable at that moment. She and Jace were the only two people who knew about my secret. Around 10 pm Tali told me to go to bed we had a long day tomorrow.

And for once I listen to her and close my eyes slowly drifting to sleep. I don't know how long I was asleep for, however I was woken up by a noise. My droopy eyes glace at Tali who is fast asleep in the bed across from me. Prepared to go back asleep I realize the noise was coming from the window, so I sit up in bed cautiously and creep to the window to find pebbles were being thrown.

"What's that noise?" Tali says rolling over to face me. I say breathlessly smiling "It's Jace." That got her attention and she falls out of bed eyes wide looking out the window with me "Well what are you waiting for open the window!" She urges me and I laugh and open the window just to have a pebble thrown into my room. Tali ducks so she is out of his sight. "What are you doing here!" I whisper loud enough for him to hear me and he flashes a brilliant smile.

"I'm here for you of course." He teases, "It's the middle of the night though!" He shrugs "Come down!" He whispers and I hesitate for a minute glancing at Tali who giggles. "Go on! This is your last night in Ireland! I'll cover for you!" She tells me and I smile and yell out the window that I would be down soon, I give Tali a hug and put on a pair of converse and a sweater still wearing my shorts though.

I take in a breath and step outside to feel the cold air against my face. Jace runs towards me grabbing my hand and we run across the dirt road, to a horse. He lets go of my hand and I approach the horse with caution. She was completely brown with tanned spots on her lower back. I softly touch the horses face as Jace speaks "I call her Daisy." He smiles suddenly behind me.

I return the smile and get on the horse. At first Daisy walks down the dirt road slowly. "So is this why you wanted me to come down? To take me on a horse?" I tease holding on to his waist. I feel him chuckle lightly. "Hold on." He mumbles. I didn't quite catch on at first until Daisy started to gallop into a forest. I have a tight grip on Jace and refused to bury my head into his shoulder.

Folk music is faintly heard along with laughter. Up ahead fire is seen and I knew where Jace was taking me. Daisy stops and I jump off of her Jace following behind as people dance and sing. At first we admire them, until Jace is asked to dance by a child who looked no older then 6. I stand there for a few moments feeling left out until I hear a familiar voice. " Declan!" I yell.

The leprechaun smiles at me. "Lassie! I'm glad you're alright!" Declan says approaching me. I return the smile and give him a hug Jace runs over towards me. " Jace this is Declan he helped me get away from that horse man the other day." Jace smiles and shakes his hand. Some one calls Declan over and Jace grabs my hand pulling me into the crowd. "I don't know how to do this dance Jace!" I tell him, as he pulls me towards him He gives me a wild look.

"And you think I do?" My eyes go wide "Just follow my lead." I laugh and he begins to jump around the fire holding onto me, prancing almost and I was laughing the whole time. Everyone seems to be doing their own thing. Eventually it all ends quickly too and I find Jace is dragging me over to Daisy once more. "Where are you taking me?" I ask him laughing.

We are damp with sweat, even if tonight was pretty chilly. "You leave first thing in the morning Adi." He tells me riding off some where. For a moment I was panicked that he was taking me home. "You have to see what Ireland is all about before you leave." I feel a smile playing on my lips as we road off. The moon was full and the stars were out brightly shining.

There is a clearing up ahead and I can hear the waves of the ocean crashing down. We get off of daisy and he ties her up, he then leads me out to the clearing where I find that he has set up a small picnic. "Nothing special. Just peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, with orange juice and water. It was all I could manage last moment." He explains to me and I throw my arms around him.

Thanking him. "It is amazing!" I tell him I feel the heat in my face as blood makes my cheeks red as roses, when Jace hands me a flower. I sit down on the blanket and Jace hands me a sandwich. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I took a bite from it. "This is really good." I tease him after I swallowed my first bite. The clearing was on a cliff, maybe 12 feet up in the air.

It had rocks to climb down that reached the water, which was had decent waves to swim in. After we finished our sandwiches I take off my shoes and coat. "What are you doing?" Jace eyes me as I climb down the rocks. The wind blows my curly black air softly and I give him a playful look. " What do you think? Like you said it is my last day in Ireland" I smile and look down.

And I jump. "Adi!" Jace yells to me as my body hits the water. When I resurface the water I see him coming down the rocks the same way I did. He had his shirt off though and he was very toned. I smile and laugh. Jace looks at me and starts laughing as well. Next thing I know he jumps into the water with me. "Aren't you cold?" He asks me and I say no. He shrugs then pretends to drown him self-then grabs my own leg pulling me under.

I scream and come back up trying to swim back to shore however he follows me grabbing my waist throwing me over his shoulder I laugh and scream at the same time. A wave comes over us and crashes down making both of us go under water. Eventually we made it back to shore laughing and gasping for air. We lie on the sand just looking up at the sky "Why wasn't I cold? Most humans would have died in that water." I ask him turning my head to the side to face him.

"Because we aren't human Adi." He tells me simply "Hunters have folk blood in them, some more then others and you are half folk which means you can withstand those little things." I smile and keep quiet for only a few moments "Wood kills vampire, you have to stake their heart directly right? But you might as well behead them. Iron kills faeries and witches. Just stab them anywhere lethal and that does the trick. And silver kills werewolves, which you also have to get into their heart. Any other creature is pretty much easy to kill."

He looks at me stunned as I told him what I have been learning the past week. "So you do listen to what people are saying." He teases me and I playfully give him a shove in the arm even though we were still lying in the dry sand. I turn to get a side profile of Jace watching him unnoticed as he looks back up at the stars. His yellow hair needed to be cut, bags formed under his beautiful forest green eyes. I had a funny feeling my chest as I looked at him.

"So much has happened over the past few weeks." I tell Jace softly who now glances at me "I'm sorry about all of this Adi." He says at random 'Why are you apologizing? This isn't your fault!" I tell him and when he says nothing I prop my self up to stare him down. "I know its not. Some one needs to apologize for Saleems actions and we both know its not going to be Saleem." He pushes a dry curl behind my ear and I catch my breath.

When I yawned a few moments later that was when Jace decided to take me home. I look away as he puts his shirt back on and he hands me his coat after he notices me shivering slightly. We ride back in silence this time I did bury my head into his shoulder and my eyes became droopy. The next minute he had Daisy in front of the farmhouse and I was in his arms being carried.

"Put me down I'm fine." I tell him at the end of the driveway. He does what he is told and begins to walk me to the back door. Suddenly I burst out laughing, Jace gave me an odd look for a moment before I found a smile playing on his lips and he started laughing as well. We both didn't know why we were laughing, and we both didn't want to stop. As we made it to the side door of the house I heard Jace's laughter slow down and so did mine as he said.

"Don't listen to Michael Adi." I freeze "You don't understand Jace." I begin to tell him and his eyebrows shoot p. "Explain it to me then Adi! If you listen to Michael everyone is dead you do know that right!" I am appalled "Of course I know that Jace! Just give me time! I'll convince him!" I was cut off "You don't have time though Adi! Saleem is coming in 10 days!" I let out a breath "I know that! I am afraid of Michael though and what he might do to my mother Rebecca." I tell him his look softens and he nods. I don't know who made the first move.

But suddenly his lips were onto my own and I responded. One hand cupped around my chin the other on my back I wrapped my hands around his neck. And just as fast I broke the kiss. Tears in my eyes, realizing what I have done. "You don't get to do that Jace!" I yell he looks baffled, and hurt he covers it up quickly though. "Do what!" I take a breath and let it out turning away from him.

I was acting like a bitch, and I didn't like it, however I knew that one day he would understand why, hopefully. 'You have Chloe Jace! Remember that? She likes you…a lot too!" I tell him and he looks confused. "Clearly you don't understand Adi!" I shake my head "About Avalon? Yes I do!" I yell at him tears were falling down my face and I didn't care now.

He leaves it at that and goes down the driveway. I feel like screaming or hitting something. I didn't know why I had to ruin a perfectly good night but I just did.

Chapter 11

After a long night of feeling sorry for my self I woke up to see that my skin was all blotchy and my eyes were swollen and crusty. I hoped inside the shower and let the warm water soak me up. The whole time I was wondering what else Jace was going to say, my thought were interrupted as soon as the water began to turn cold. I got dressed and walked down stairs as if I were a zombie.

Aaron arrived early and began to pack up the car. "So how was last night?" Tali asks me when we are finally alone. I didn't have to fake a smile at this 'Great actually!" I tell her she obviously wanted to hear about all the details, however we didn't have time, we were ordered out to the car.

Everyone stayed silent in the car. You could hear our light breathing. I didn't want to go to Israel or give into Michael. I had no choice though, I was afraid of what Michael would do to my mother.. The rain falls pounding on the roof of the car, streaks down the window. It reminded me of sadness, how I felt. Tali was close to tears herself and Jacob was paying attention to us.

He just stared off into space holding my hand; I desperately wanted to pull away from him though. My own best friend turned on me. The blood pounding in my ears and my heart beating was all I could hear. I had to see Jace again but I couldn't I kept thinking about our kiss last night and my hand softly brushes my bottom lip. I found my self-yelling these words though. "Stop the car!" and Aaron slams on the brakes. "What's wrong Adi?" Jacob asks me. I take off my seat belt and Tali gives me a smile knowing what I was about to do.

I open the car door and step out into the rain "Tell Michael this is my war. I choose when I step out!" And with that Talia cheers and laughs and I slam the car door, stunned about what I did and I took off running back into town. All I could think about was Jace and spirit was telling me where he was. As I ran I felt the weight lift off my shoulders and I smile to my self. I was soaked completely when I got to the coffee shop, and I freeze up. I couldn't go in with Jace talking to Chloe.

Beginning to back away it was too late though, he saw me and his own green eyes went wide with joy, it seemed and he ran outside to meet me. I was walking over to the tree and heard the ocean crashing once more. I took in a breath of the fresh salt air. "Why are you here?" He asks me, turning around I could barely seem him with the rain hitting down on us so hard.  
"I couldn't leave in the middle of a war Jace." I tell him, though that was the partial truth it wasn't just that. At that moment I felt a longing in my chest towards him and I knew he was the main reason why I came back. I wanted to run and sob into his arms, I saw Chloe's white blond hair though floating out from the coffee shop so I didn't dare. He didn't believe me.

"Don't come another step." I warn him as he begins to rush towards me and he slows down. "We have hope once again." Chloe tells us Jace shakes her off his arm and sends her back to the café. While he has his back to me I see the forest where Declan lives up ahead and I begin to run that way. Chloe loved Jace I could tell just at the way she looked at him which was loving.

Tears slid down my face I couldn't stop them. I had to learn to stop crying over these small things and I began to run. "Adi! Where are you going!" Jace yells running after me and I slow down he grabs my hand. _Love means you have a weakness_ A voice hissed in my head as I pull away from Jace. "Why are you so upset?" I honestly didn't know why I was reacting this way.

"The world is going to end in 10 days and I can't do anything to stop it!" I yelled and began to rant. He doesn't dare touch me after I told him off then night before. "I just wanted to tell you Screw Michael." And he understood backing away. " I am going to go see Cassidy." I forgot about her. I have been so stressed about this I forgot about Cassie. He leaves me there standing in the rain and I run to the forest. Not going to see Cassie straight away.

But to the ocean were we went then night before. I throw my self on top of a rock and sob. I hear faint whispering however I could not process what was being said. I look up at the cliff and slowly make my way there taking off my shoes letting my shirt blow in the wind. My toes hanging off the end. I throw my arms up in the air and let the wind blow against my body.

"Do it." I raspy voice tells me making my jump I whip around stepping a few steps forward. "Is any one there?" I ask and get no answer. I turn around to face the ocean again and scream. A girl about my height 5'1 stood there. Her straight brown hair was damp and she smelt like seaweed. Blood stained her shirt and when she looked up I could see her throat was slit.

Her brown eyes had bags under them and stuck to her skull like she was anorexic, and she was extremely pale and she gave me a cruel smile. "Do it I said!" She had a really raspy voice as if she was choking on water. "What?" I ask her trying to be brave. "Jump. You have nothing to live for! Like your father said you're a disgrace worthless!" Her words partially hurt me.

I don't answer, I begin to walk away, leaving her in her misery I had walked for a good 3 minutes when I heard the scream. I closed my eyes and turned to my left, forcing them open a girl is seen crawling out of the forest screaming she was soaked with blood and a man came holding a silver knife and gives me a smile. Stabbing her multiple times, I scream as splatters of her blood squirt me.

Finally he slices her throat and it starts all over again. "That's how I died" The girl I saw moments a go, who told me a to jump hisses in my ear. "I loved him. He knew that, and it made it my weakness." I shiver at her words. "That will be you one day." My breathing is racing and I am terrified. I wanted her gone, yet I felt sorry for her. My knees gave out and I fell to the floor covering my ears so I wouldn't hear her. The ghost got in my head though and I was crying.

'Adi!" I thought I heard. I don't look up terrified I was going to see them murder again. I feel a soft feminine hand on my lower back. As I cried. "Its Cassie!" I do open my eyes to see her fiery red hair and her clear emerald green eyes. I throw my arms around her and she hugs me back "Make it go away!" I yell as if I were 4 begging my mother to get rid of the monsters under my bed.

"Make what go away?" She asks me. " That!" I point to the shadows where the murders were taking place. "The voices, the girl!" And she got that I was seeing ghosts and lets go of me reaching into her shoulder bag she had around her pulling a match and Vervain out. Slowly burning it. I cold hear the deathly screams of the ghosts. " They should be gone now Adi." Cassie tells me.

"Thanks." I mumble and she nods. "Jace called and said you wanted to see me." I nod " I heard your screams and thought Saleem was coming." I was shaking as she helped me up. "How did I witness that murder?" Was all I could think of asking her "You were watching a replay of her murder. Who ever died here left strong feelings of the scene behind." I gnawed at my lip." Lets get you to the cottage and warm you up." She tells me and I nod and we both run back to safety.

Chapter 12

" Jace tells me that, he took you to the festival last night?" She smiles pouring me tea. As I sat in the kitchen nose as red as Rudolph and had a warm blanket wrapped around me. The replay of that murder was still creeping me out and I was desperate to get my mind off of it. I take a sip of the tea and nod.

"I didn't see you there last night. From what I have heard though it seems that you had a blast." I smile and nod " I did. What was that even for?" I ask her quietly. Cassidy walks over to the fireplace shifting the logs into place. "Folklore tends to celebrate, the gift of life every night. Well faeries do." My eyes bug out "So it is like that every night?" She chuckles and nods and after a few moments of silence I daringly asked the question that has been bouncing around in my mind.

"Do you think love is a weakness? That's what the ghost was telling me." I tell Cassie who gives me an odd look. "Jane." She was referring to the unnamed ghost "Suffered through something great. She is an angry soul who is desperate for attention." I take another sip of tea. "Is Vervain the only thing that can get rid of the ghosts?" I ask her "You can banish them yourself."

"How Cassie?" I ask her. Cassidy's emerald green eyes flicker around the room before she answers. " Just push them back." I swallow and stand up walking over to the fireplace. "Should I ask Chloe about this?" I ask her and Cassie's eyes go wide and she shakes her head. "Necromancers are rare. No one knows a lot about them." I eye her this time plopping my self down beside her.

I wait for an answer. "My sister Blair, she is a necromancer." I didn't think it was possible that my eyes could bug out even more however they did. "Our father had necromancer blood in him and he married my mother who was a banshee. Necromancers only appear in some family members not many. Every child that is born from a necromancer family there is a 20 % chance that they will actually be a necromancer. Blair was that 20 %."

I was interested now. "So Emmaline and I were that 20%?" I ask her and Cassie shakes her head. "I don't think so. Your genes are too close to one another. No necromancer has ever had family ties like that. Usually it's a grandmother or cousin, you get the point. Sometimes, they are just known as schizophrenics." She makes a face and I swallow. "Why don't I see ghosts often?"

She cocks a brow. "You probably did, just didn't realize it. Shadows and strange noises, or every time you thought you saw something a nightmare you have had is most likely from a ghost. They didn't know what you were. They saw your glow of course, however it wasn't clear until you realized what you were." I nod then yawn hiding it from Cassidy as she turned to look at me.

"Blair could teach you all she knows. I think she would be glad to." Cassie tells me and my eyes go wide and happy. "She can be here in the morning I hope so anyways." Cassie adds. "And I am not making any promises." I nod and try to stand up to give her a hug. I couldn't hide my yawn this time though. "You need to go to sleep. I doubt you slept well last night." Cassie tells me and I look shamefully to the floor. 'Where's Jace and Chloe? My sister?" I ask.

"Did Tali go to Israel again!" I ask Cassie who shakes her head. "They are all together its just going to be us tonight. If Saleem tries to pull anything I can handle it Adi." She tells me calmly. "They are all looking for a witch to help them." She explains to me walking me up the stairs, to the room I previously stayed in before I ran away. "I left all my clothes in the car with Aaron!" I tell her suddenly.

Cassie hesitates and looks over my petite body. Then she leaves the room. When she returns with and armful of clothes at first I denied them. "Its alright really." She laughs and eventually I accept. She leaves my bedroom door open and I give in and close my droopy eyes as I lay on the pillow.

Chapter 13

I woke up to hear glass shattering on to the floor. Gasping lightly I step out of bed grabbing a pocketknife that lay on a dresser. I felt the cool metal of my moon amulet on my neck get warmer and brighter as I stalked through the halls. It was maybe 4 am still dark outside. Creaking down the stairs I hear a noise in the kitchen and see Cassie staring at the floor her back to me.

"Cassie! You scared me!" I tell her and she turns around to face me. "Get out!" She tells me at random. "What?" I ask her blankly. "Get out while you can!" She tells me softly I went to reach out to her but she wouldn't let me. Clapping comes from the doorway entering the kitchen.

Declan stood there smirking. He was different though. "Declan, how did he know where we were?" I asked her. She shakes her head slowly terrified. "Its not Declan." She mouths and I look at her as if she were crazy. She has never even met Declan before, then I look back at Declan and notice that she was right. Declans eyes use to be a piercing blue, not they were black as coal.

Declan gives an evil smile and walks over towards me I panicked and grabbed a pan that was on the oven burning hot and smacked him over the head with it, knocking him to the ground. I turn around and slipped in something dark and fell. What ever I fell in was wet and gooey. I opened my eyes and screamed staring into what use to be Cassie's beautiful emerald green eyes.

I go back up on my knees, trying not to cry over her dead body. "Adi." I turn to my left and see her ghost. I went to go grab a knife and realized Declan was gone. "Grab Salt now!" She yells at me "Make a circle and get in it!" I do as she tells me shakily and walk over pulling the knife from her hand Declan stands at the door with red eyes this time. He whistles and I hear dogs growling I couldn't see them though. "Hell hounds." Cassie's ghost tells me.

"You can't see them however they are deadly." I swallow. "And the Salt isn't going to keep you safe forever." Declan tells me and I could see the salt was moving as if something where scratching at it I felt adrenaline rush through me and I lifted the steak knife up in the air and slashed what ever was in front of me. The creatures blood squirted me and I heard its howls, its pleading me to stop.

The circle was broken though and I felt sharp teeth digging into my leg and Declan laughing like crazy. Cassidy was no where to be found. Claw marks hit my thighs and im brought to the ground. Teeth into my hsoulder


End file.
